Home Alone 6: All Together
'Home Alone 6: Journey to Toyko japen ' Plot : Kevin McCallister and Marv and Harry the two hilarious and dumb thieves season take place during which is the which is surprising and pretty obvious it would be interesting to see the evolution of Kevin's traps. Kevin’s Brother name is kei Reagan McCallister Journey adventure & family love This is the plot as of July 2016-"Twennty-five years after their run in with Kevin McCallister, Harry Lime and Marvin Merchants are released from prison after serving another stint for stealing. Deciding to turn over a new leaf and make up for past mistakes, they try and track down Kevin to put their differences aside. However this time Kevin isn't a cute little kid anymore, and still won't play nice and has more brutal methods up his sleeve which may cost the lives of both Harry and Marv" So it looks like Kevin would set up traps which might cost their lives and that's something we all would like to see well at least most of us In a nutshell the plot looks promising some thing new is happening in the sequel and only time will tell home good the movie would turn out to be Tony proposes to Heather! At first Rob and Georgette are happy. all home alone heroes are together and all home alone villains are together Cast *Ross Lynch as Kevin McCallister *Neil Patrick Harris as Peter McCallister *Martha Plimpton as Kate McCallister *Reid Ewing as Buzz McCallister *Leo Howard as Jeff McCallister *Ariel Winter as Megan McCallister *Francia Raisa as Linnie McCallister *Fred Stoller as Uncle Frank McCallister *Anne Hathaway as Aunt Leslie McCallister *Orson Bean as Grandpa Norman McCallister *Holland Taylor as Grandma Penelope McCallister *Josh Duhamel as Rob McCallister *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Georgette McCallister *Sarah Hyland as Tracy McCallister *Zachary Gordon as Fuller McCallister *Stefanie Scott as Sondra McCallister *Sierra McCormick as Brooke McCallister *Jake Short as Rod McCallister *Selena Gomez as Heather McCallister *Justin Bieber as Tony Plenty *Mark Indelicato as Tom Plenty *Lucy Hale as Tootie Plenty *Samantha Barks as Tara Plenty *George Lopez as Timmy Plenty *Alyson Hannigan as Tina Plenty *Chris Galya as Bod McCallister *Tristan Pasterick as Finn Baxter *Chanelle Peloso as Alexis Baxter *Jon Cryer as Curtis Baxter *Constance Marie as Catherine Baxter *Jack Griffo as Alex Pruitt *María Canals Barrera as Karen Pruitt *Rob Riggle as Jack Pruitt *Jason Dolley as Stan Pruitt *Bridgit Mendler as Molly Pruitt *Joe Pesci as Harry *Daniel Stern as Marv *Steven Weber as Mr. Hector *Martin Sheen as Sinclair *Courtney Taylor as Vera Merchants *Samuel L. Jackson as Hughes *Cobie Smulders as Molly *Charlie Sheen as Earl Unger *Beth Littleford as Alice Ribbons *Robert Joy as Peter Beaupre *Ashton Klutcher as Burton Jernigan *Marin Hinkle as Jessica *Ben Savage as Mr. Prescott *Reba McEntire as Selena Jernigan *Rob Schneider as Cedric *Kevin Hart as Officer Biff *Ice Cube as Police Chief Sean *Will Ferrell as Officer Marvin *Mark Hamill as Old Man Patrick *Shunsuke Miseda as kei Reagan McCallister Major Events *Pruitts and Baxters are the new neighbors. *The McCallisters, Pruitts and Baxter's kids are growing up as teenagers. *The McCallisters meet the Pruitts and Baxters for the first time. *Peter remembers Curtis and Jack at high school and reunite the band is called The Wild and the Beast. *Rob and Georgette confess to Heather they were young to get married. *Tony and Heather are getting married this christmas. *Every Villians from the past six Home alone Movies band Together. *The burgulars from 1 and 2 meet those from 3,4,5,and 6 and The McCallisters, Pruitts, and Baxters become adults and are neighbors. *The musical scores from 1,2,3,4, and 5 will be joined with 6s new score. *Kevin, Alex, Finn and their siblings banding together to save Christmas. *It's the sixth and Final chapter of Home Alone. *It's 3 Boys vs 11 Criminals Songs #Everlasting Love: Perfomed by Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber and Cast # Category:Upcoming Films Category:Comedy Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2017 films